


Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren - Freeform, Eyes, F/M, I Tried, Kinda?, Mikasa - Freeform, Shipping, aot - Freeform, don't hate me, fluff?, hanji is my life, i cry at nite, i spell it hanji, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform, oh well, ships, snk, yeah i hope this is good, yeppppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When nightmare's plague Mikasa's dreams, she turns to the only person she knows to turn to for help. Eren. (And runs into some boisterous top dogs on the way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

As the years passed, Mikasa had worried that she would forget what her parent’s faces looked like. And they had blurred in her vision a little bit, her mother’s hair looking more like her own. Her father seeming taller. She couldn’t describe it if you ask, but in her mind she sharpened up her parent’s to look more like the parents she wanted. Less like the parents she actually had.

But their eyes stayed the same. Her father’s soft hazel eyes, so friendly. So welcoming. Warm and safe. Her mother’s gray eyes. They were like puddles that collected after a warm rain, deep and shimmering. She never really knew where they ended.

Mikasa’s nightmares had been the same ever since their deaths. A little version of Mikasa sat at the dinner table with them. Her parents smiled and looked at her expectantly and she smiled back, slightly confused. Her mother would wave her hand towards the door and say something Mikasa could never quite remember the next morning. 

Mikasa would smile and nod, scooting her chair back and scraping her chair on the wood floor. The chair’s legs would tear up the wood on the floor and the shrieking noise would force her to cover her ears as she ran to the door. Once outside she would go to the trees in front of her house, she would start to do...something… and then they would start. The screams.  
She’s hear her father and mother shouting and screaming, blood curdling screams. Mikasa would turn around, all grown up. She had her 3DMG on and would bolt towards the house. But the distance will have had grown and she will never reach there in time.

What kills them is different every time. Titans, strange shadowy men, once a version of her and once Eren. It changes. But how she found them never changed. She’d kick down the door and the killer would flee, in this case a 3 meter tall titan that she killed swiftly and cleanly. 

She’d kneel over her parents and cradle their heads in her lap, sobbing harder than she ever had before. They killer, whoever it may have been, would have gouged out their eyes. Only black and bloody holes with scrapes and scratches all around them. And then she’d forget what they looked like. Who they were. Who she was. Is.

Mikasa woke up slowly. One solitary cold tear slipped out of her eye and she rubbed it away with her scarf. Eren’s scarf. Eren. She needed Eren. Mikasa sat up slowly and looked around her, the other female survey corps recruits were fast asleep. Tangled up in one big “cuddle puddle” (as Sasha had called it). 

Mikasa almost snorted. They were ridiculous, all their beds pushed up together. Krista cuddling into Ymir, who’s leg was wrapped around Sasha, who had somehow managed to drape herself across both of their legs. It made Mikasa a little happy, seeing them. It also made her a little lonely.

Mikasa slowly and quietly snuck out of the room. She traced her fingers along the cold stone walls, walking towards the guard station. It was usually just a few squad leaders who played cards, but tonight Mikasa was mildly surprised to see Hanji, Levi and Erwin. Levi and Erwin, who were sitting very close, seemed to be having a heated argument. Hanji had their head face down on the table on what looked like a ripped deck of cards.

As Mikasa got closer she realized they were all extremely intoxicated. She knew that this would either make things a lot harder, for her to slip into the basement to see Eren, or very easy.

“No! I think that Ymir and Krista, no I KNOW, Ymir and Krista have a thing going on!” Erwin shouted, his face red.

“No! I know that you blundering asshat! I’m just wondering about Jean!” Levi snapped back. He appeared to be the least drunk, if not a little tipsy.

“Well he’s probably gay.” Hanji said with a giggle.

Erwin and Levi started at Hanji for a minute or two before Levi turned to Erwin. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “But t8he real question here is why are we sitting in a hallway in an abandoned castle at, God knows what time of night, discussing which of our recruits are hooking up?” Levi barked.

It was then that they noticed Mikasa. Erwin turned bright red, embarrassed to be seen in the position by one of the recruits. Hanji basically fell out of the chair they were sitting in, rolling on the floor laughing. Levi slammed his head against the table so hard that Mikasa swore she heard a crack.

“What are you doing.” He stated darkly from his position on the table.

“I’m going to visit Eren.” She said, pushing her way past the table and to the basement door. The three stared at her.

Before the door closed shut she heard Hanji shriek, “EREN AND MIKASA! Hah! Erwin Smith, you owe me all of your meals for a month!”

And then, “DAMN IT ZOE!”

Mikasa shut the door tightly, muffling the screams and giggles. She traced her fingers along the walls as she descended down the spiral staircase into the basement where Eren slept, all alone.

It was a dark place, obviously because it was a basement, but there were no candles. Eren had a few that he could light and place as he pleased, but he usually just kept one flickering through the night. The leaky stones above him, where the water for the stables was kept, usually put that candle out at one point during the night.

Mikasa looked at Eren, he looked so small in his tiny cot in the enormous empty basement. She smiled a little. He looked so peaceful when he slept, nothing like the crazy driven force he was during training. Or when fighting Jean.

Mikasa crept over to the cot and quietly got in the bed with Eren. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, at peace in this dank basement with her Eren. His arm automatically wrapped around her, she came down here more often than not. She tried to wake herself up before Eren woke up but he obviously found out that she was there anyway.

“Nightmare? Mikasa?” He murmured, opening one eye.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Nah..I was only half asleep down here in hell anyway. He said with a yawn, turning to face her.”

Mikasa felt warmth rush to her cheeks as they laid there. Face to face. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again a few warm tears had collected at the rims of her eyes.

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“You have beautiful eyes. They remind me of home.”

**Author's Note:**

> CRITICISM APPRECIATED!! I'm thinking of maybe continuing this and turning it into a multiple chapter erenxmikasa story---thoughts?


End file.
